The Librarian
by Cairadawn
Summary: Prompt Bootcamp. Bella just wants to finish her post-grad degree. Bella is forced to use the local Forks Library for internet because her dad won't get a proper hook up, in order to finish her summer course work, where she meet Paul. What other part in Bella's life is Paul going to play?


**Okay, so this is my entry for Lifeless Lyndsey's Prompt Boot camp. I thank LilRedScientist for being my Beta, without her it would be full of errors and misspellings that would make anyone's head swim.**

**Here is the full prompt I was given for this One-Shot: _Bella just wants to finish her post-grad degree. Paul is the librarian standing in her way. (or, the one where Bella is forced to use the local Forks Library for internet because her dad won't get a proper hook up, in order to finish her summer course work and Paul is a librarian, but still very much Paul._**

* * *

"Why did I come home again to do this," Bella questioned herself as she gathered and threw her notebook, pencils, phone, and laptop into her beaten messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. If it was not for the fact that Bella had not spent that much time with her dad, Charlie, since she left for college then there would be no way she would have come back here for her independent post-grad work. Not only did Forks hold some horrible memories of the Cullen's that Bella worked really hard to forget, but Charlie refused to update the internet in the house so she could work and share with her advisor; the house still had dial-up and that was not going to work for Bella. So instead of spending her mornings working on her word count for the day, Bella was off, again, looking for someplace with a wifi network she could use on a regular basis.

On the recommendation of Charlie, Bella's first stop was to the diner. According to Charlie the diner just put in a wifi network in and he was sure they wouldn't mind Bella working there; as long as she was quiet. Not sure how loud her dad thought writing a thesis paper for a Psychology Degree would be, but she promised anyway. Sadly the dinner was not going to work for her. The internet connection was free for PAYING customer only; something Charlie forgot to mention. Bella could still handle that if she only ordered a few cups of coffee or a soda, it was all she could afford on her student budget. However, the constant interruptions of old friends stopping to talk, the continuous questions of the waitress coming to the table, the jingle of bells over the door when it opened and closed, and the overwhelming noise was just too much for her to work.

On the second day Bella's attempt, a suggestion from Mike Newton, was a brand new coffee shop that opened in the new strip-mall on the outskirt of town. The coffee shop had a plus over the dinner, its internet connection was free, but it had its own drawbacks as well. The shop was so new it was very busy, so getting a table where Bella could work was hard. Again because it was busy there was a continuous stream of customers; while good for business, was bad for Bella. There was no privacy as Bella worked, not that she was writing anything no one couldn't read, but she did not like people reading over her shoulder. The friends and acquaintances from the dinner were also present here at the shop, and they just didn't understand that Bella was actually working.

So today Bella was going somewhere she should have gone in the first place. Bella was going to the Library. It was the place Bella use to go in high school so she knew it had internet and she got the newsletter a year ago when they announced they put in wifi. From past experience with the library Bella knew what to expect. There would be no friends stopping by, no waitresses wanting to know if there was something they could get her, no customers wanting to know if she was going to be long with the table, no jingling of bells, no constant chatter, no one who would try to read what was on her screen. In other words it would be perfect. What hadn't she gone there in the first place?

Bella walked up to the crumbling and weather worn brick building and was hit with a feeling of homecoming as soon as she walked through the doors. Bella was always comforted by being surrounded by books; the smell of the leather and glue from the old tomes, the musky smells of old pages, and the hidden adventures between the covers. As soon as the door closed behind her, Bella scanned the quiet room before her. Only a few tables were being used, she would be in no ones way here. With a small smile gracing her features Bella made her way to the large librarian's desk that was situated in the center of the room; she couldn't remember if there was a password she would need to get online.

"Excuse me," Bella said quietly trying to get the attention of the hunched over form of, what Bella assumed was male, who had their back turned, "I was wondering if-" Bella stopped as soon as the form turned . There in front of her was Paul LaHote, the same Paul that was in Jacob's pack of friends from the reservation and she meant as in a Pack.

The summer that Edward left Bella, she had learned that _all_ of the stories that Jacob told her that day on the beach was true, not just the part about vampires. It was all innocent at first. Bella started to spend time with Jake while he fixed cars in his garage but it really was more than that, he was really fixing HER. Eventually Bella could see that Jake wanted more than just friends. Sure, Bella loved him, but as family and could not see it becoming anything else. It was when Bella finally grew enough of a backbone to tell Jake how she felt he started to act weird; not wanting Bella to come and see him or staying as far away from her as he could when they were forced to be in the same room. Bella took it only so far before she finally went to confront him on the behavior. That was when it went from normal to supernatural.

Just as Bella had started to talk with Jake while sitting on his front porch, three men came out of the woods and started toward them. Bella had seen the guys a few times when she was on the rez with Jake and knew them well enough to know names and that was about it. Sam was in the middle with a frown on his face, Paul with scowl and Jared with a smile flanked him. Of course a confrontation issued; words were said, a slap was made. Would have been nothing out of the ordinary if not for Paul bursting fur and moving to attack Bella causing Jake to bust out in his own four paws and fur to protect her. During Jake and Paul's fight one more male, Embry, came out of the woods to see what was going on.

Once the 'wolf was out of the bag' as Embry had so proudly said and Sam had asked the boys to take Bella to Emily's, who Bella later found out was Sam's girl, everything went back to normal; at least as normal as having shape-shifting wolves as your friends could be. Jake was able to spend time with Bella again, he could tell her everything that was going on. From that day on Bella became 'friend of the Pack'. When Laurent came looking for Bella, the wolves killed him. When Victoria and a few friends came back for Bella, they protected Bella, and eventually killed Victoria too.

Throughout all of that, Bella became close friends with all the wolves, all but one. Paul always seemed to be on the outside of group when Bella was around. Bella tried to get to know him but she never got as close to him as she did with the other boys. Sam said it was because he was busy handling some family issues. Jake said that Paul resented Bella for her friendship with the Cullens, that she welcomed them with open arms. Still Bella tried, but by the time she left for college it was clear that Paul did not want to be more than just a basic friend.

Bella gave herself a little shake as she came back from her memories just in time to see Paul do the same. "Paul, is that really you?"

"Long time no see Swan," Paul replied stiffly.

"What are you doing in the library," Bella asked before she could think of how it sounded.

Paul snorted, a mocking sneer on his face. "Did you not think I could read," he asked with a cock of his head, a raised eyebrow.

"Th...That's not what I meant," Bella blushed as she stuttered out her apology. "I'm sorry, I just meant that I didn't see you as the rea-" she paused again when she realized she was just about ready to insult him again. "Aren't you suppose to be staying on the rez-" she stopped one more time. There was something about him that seemed to get Bella all tongue tied so that she couldn't even form a sentence.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," Paul laughed once quietly. "If you try to dig yourself out of that hole any more it is only going to get deeper," he teasing tone had a hint of cocky with a touch of jerk.

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Just answer the damn question," she snapped.

"I would, if there was a question in all that rambling," Paul mimicked her stance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be pretty obvious," Paul shrugged with a snort. "I work here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I need a place I can work on my Psychology thesis that has wifi or fast internet."

"So you're standing in front of my desk why?"

"I was wondering if there was a password to get onto the wifi network," Bella huffed as she pushed the strap of her bag back that had fallen back onto her shoulder.

Paul's eyes watched her body shift under the weight of the bag. His eyes soften as he said. "Why don't you go and get yourself situated at a table, I'll come by and give you the password."

"There is no reason for the special treatment," Bella said shifting her feet suddenly embarrassed at the way Paul was watching her.

Paul silently leaned forward, his hands resting flat on the desk, his eyes boring into hers. "That is where I think you're wrong," he replied his voice husky. "Now go sit down, I'll come over in a few minutes."

Bella found herself nodding and her feet moving toward an empty desk. Without a word Bella found herself at a corner table, hidden from prying eyes of the other library patrons. Slowly she took her things out of her bag and did exactly what Paul told her to do. As she sat there and waited for her computer to boot Bella found herself rubbing at her chest, there seemed to be the deep ache near her heart that was not there before she entered the library. She didn't feel it when she was near Paul, it only started as she stepped away from him.

Even though Bella was focused on her notes in front of her she was still aware of Paul. Every move he made either closer or further from her seemed to make the ache in her chest tighten or ease. Bella tried to ignore it, tried to keep her mind on her notes; but no matter what she did the ache was still there in the back of her mind, and when she wasn't paying attention her hand would come up and start rubbing at her chest again.

Bella continued to scan her notes and flipping through her outline, her eyes down and not paying attention to the room really. It was the only explanation Bella could find for the reason that Paul was able to sneak up behind her, even with the strange ache in her chest.

"Are you okay," Paul asked from behind her, his breath tickling her ear.

Bella was quiet for a moment, her hand pausing its pattern along her chest; the pain was gone. "I...I think so," she said softly. "Think maybe I'm coming down with something," she finished as her hand slipped from her chest and into her lap.

"You're sure," Paul asked, Bella just nodded. "Alright then," he said, his long arms coming around Bella's small frame effectively caging her in her chair. "Let's get you logged into the network."

With swift movements, Paul's hands took control of the keyboard of her computer, his arms brushing hers sending fire through her veins, electricity more intense than Bella had ever felt before over her body. Seemingly unaware of what he was doing to Bella, Paul leaned further in, his chest now pressed against her back, his breath blowing the strands of hair near her ear. It was almost Bella's undoing.

Before Bella left for college she didn't remember being attracted to Paul, not that they hung around each other enough to really find out if they were. What was going on now? Why could she not control her emotions or her reactions? It was taking every atom in her body not to reach out and run her hand along the muscles of his arm, to moan when an arms would graze her size; as it was Bella was very aware of the wetness that was starting to grow between her legs.

Bella came back to reality when Paul took a deep breath and paused his typing on the computer. It was only a moment, one that no would have noticed, but Bella was so attuned to Paul that she noticed. She was about to question him on it when Paul spoke first.

"There you should be all set." Again he let his breath fan across her ear before he pulled his back and stepped away. "If there is something else I can do for you, just let me know."

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips before she could answer, "Yeah, thanks." She could hear his almost silent chuckles as Paul walked back to his desk where a young boy was waiting to check out some books. As soon as Paul was ten feet from Bella she was able to get her emotion and senses back under control but just as she did the ache in her chest flared again.

Bella worked on her paper for a few hours with no interruptions and got further along than she had even hoped to. She would have continued to work if her stomach had not chosen to remind her that it had been a long time since Bella had her very small breakfast. Just as she started to contemplate either staying and ignoring her hunger, or packing her things and heading for something to eat, she noticed Paul coming her way.

When he stopped in front of her table and started to stack her notebooks Bella had to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you to pack up so you can go and get something to eat," he said like it was the clearest thing in the world.

"I'm not hungry right now," she said as she reached for the folder in Paul's hand. "I want to get a little more done before I call it a day."

"You're not going to do anything of value if you cannot focus because of hunger," Paul said as he continued to gather Bella's things. "And I never said you couldn't come back once you finished eating. In fact, you can come with me to the diner for my break, and then come back with me. It is only a half hour, I think you can handle that."

"I could, but I would rather not," Bella said trying to stop him from putting her things away.

"That's your choice," Paul shrugged, "but you still need to pack up and leave."

"Why," Bella sighed, it was clear that she was not going to win whatever this was. "Why do I need to leave for a half hour if I am not going to get something to eat?"

Paul smiled wide, "You're not in the big town anymore, Swan. We don't have someone that can come and watch the library for me to get something to eat, so I have to shut down and lock up when I want to get a meal."

"Oh," was all Bella could say, she didn't even think of that.

"So you have two choices that I can think of," he started as he watched her finish packing her things. "You can either go sit in your car and pray that the wifi signal range reaches, or you can come and have something to eat with me. I don't bite, well not _real _ hard and not at first. Its not like I'm asking you out on a date, Swan."

"I wouldn't think it was a date anyway. We don't know each other well enough for that," Bella said a little flippant standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I did try to fix that years ago, but you wanted nothing to do with me outside of what was polite."

"You know me better than most," Paul said coming to stand next to Bella, his hand reaching up to touch her shoulder.

"I suppose," Bella said in almost a whisper, her arm suddenly engulfed in sparks at his touch.

"And isn't the concept of a date to get to know one another better," his voice matching Bella's, his hand running to her elbow and back to the shoulder. "Would it be so bad to go on a date with me, to get to know me better?" All Bella could do was shake her head, it wouldn't be so bad. "Then let me put your stuff with mine and come to lunch with me," Paul leaned in and whispered his breath and scent surrounding her, "Please?"

"Fine, just as friends though," Bella said trying to get herself under control.

She had almost succeeded when Paul took hold of her bag and slowly drug it down off her arm, his touch leaving fire in its wake. "Then I will be a moment with this then." Before she could reply Paul walked away. While he was gone, Bella took the time to look around her. It surprised her that there was no one left in the library except for her and Paul. When did they all leave?

She watched as Paul came out of the employee backroom pulling the door shut and locking it. With a quick nod toward the main door Paul headed toward it and waited for her. Bella patted her back pocket making sure she had put her money in there. Once she was ready Bella walked to Paul and let him lead her out of the building.

"The diner is only a few blocks, and it is rather nice weather for Forks, would you like to walk," Paul asked as he locked the door to the Library.

Bella nodded, "Sure, I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Good."

Bella fell into step with Paul as he turned toward the diner. It was only a few steps that Paul's hand worked its way into Bella's, fingers intertwining hers. Between the sparks that started to spread and the warmth that radiated through her at his touch, Bella let it remain. Their walk was silent though Bella was unsure if it was because neither of them wanted to bring up what was going on between them or if they just wanted the silence; she was betting on the first. The only time Paul's hand left hers when he moved it to the small of Bella's back as he lead her into the diner and then again when Sue gave Bella a crushing hug.

"You know, I think if Charlie and Sue would just stop dancing around the fact that they are attracted to each other they both would be happier," Bella said as she settled into her side of the booth.

"Maybe they are afraid that you, Leah, and Seth won't approve," Paul said as he watched her as she scanned the menu.

"Why wouldn't I approve," Bella asked. "It is about time he got over my mom, she got over him and married Phil."

"Maybe that is something you can talk with your dad about," Paul said with a shrug. Bella was saved from coming up with a response when Sue bounced over wanting to know their order; a Coke and a Caesar salad for Bella and Sweet Tea and two cheeseburgers with fries for Paul. They continued to sit quietly until she came back with their drinks.

"So, how are the guys," Bella asked trying to come up with a neutral question as wrapped both hands around her glass.

Paul's hand snaked out in front of him and took one of Bella's in his and started to rub patterns into the back of it. "Don't you talk to Jake almost every other day?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bella replied as she watched his fingers ghost across her hand. "It really isn't the same as talking to someone face to face."

"How is it different? You get the same information."

Bella thought for a moment, "I guess it's because one can hide things when talking over the phone, you don't get to see the facial features of the other person. Plus I only get one point of view when I only talk to Jake about Pack things."

"I thought you talked with Seth and some of the other guys too?"

"I do, but our relationships are different. Seth, for example, is more of a younger brother and I choose not to get into the hard and heavy things with him. That and some of the information I want to ask about is out of his reach with his position in the Pack."

"Makes sense," Paul said easily as he flipped Bella's hand over and started the same treatment to her palm. "What do you want to know?"

Again Bella had to stop and think. They were in public, around people that didn't know about the supernatural world that was surrounding them; so she needed to think of how to word certain things so they stayed oblivious. "How did the guys really take it when Jake turned eighteen and Sam offered to step down only to have Jake again refuse the spot, knowing that it would not be offered again and that if he wants it later it will be with force?"

"Honestly," Paul asked looking Bella in the eyes. When she nodded he went on, "We were relieved. Sam is a good leader, and Jake is not really one to lead."

"What about his bloodline? His parentage? That has to mean something."

"I know it's hard for some to understand, but just because his dad was chief doesn't mean that is what Jake wants." Paul could see that Bella still didn't understand so he tried again. "Okay, let's try this. There is a big corporation and the man in charge has groomed his son to take over. He has sent his son to all the top schools, made sure that he graduated with honors and all that. The people of the business believe that the son is going to take over when the father is ready so they don't question anything; even if the guy that is running things is doing a great job and the business is prospering. Now we are at the time the father is wanting to retire and goes to his son telling him to step up and the son basically says 'thanks dad for putting me through school and all, but I think I want to be an artist.' That's basically what Jake's done."

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't want the spot," Bella said shaking her head. "I mean it is an honor, right?"

"Yes," Paul nodded, "but it is also a lot of work and Jake knows that he is not up for it. He would rather be the second and not have to make all the big decisions."

Bella thought about what Paul had said. She didn't want to think of her best friend as being lazy by not wanting to take the position that should have been his, but Bella never could see Jake settling down enough to take charge. Paul was right that Jake worked better not having the stress of Alpha on his shoulders.  
As she thought, Paul continued his ministrations on Bella's hand, and for some reason Bella didn't pull away like she would have if it was anyone else. "Why do you do that," she asked after a bit.

"I like the feel of your skin under mine, how smooth and soft your skin is," Paul said his eyes locked on hers, his voice low and full of an unknown emotion. "Does it bother you? Not that I would stop, but still..."

She shook her head, "Surprisingly no and it probably should seeing as this is the first time we have actually talked without other pack around."

"It isn't that bad to talk with me, is it?" When Bella shook her head Paul smiled, a smile that Bella never saw before. She had seen his sneers, his teasing smirks, but this one was sweet and tender, and felt like it was just for her. "Good," his smile continued, "then me asking questions about you won't be so weird."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we," Bella giggled. "Not sure if there is anything important enough that you don't already know, but you can ask away; as long as I can ask some as well."

"I get to go first," he said sounding like a kid as he smirked and his eyes shone with humor. "What are you going to school for?"

"I am getting my Psychology Degree along with my teaching degree. I want to be able to teach high school. I am almost finished with my degree, just need to finish my thesis and I am done, which is why I'm at the library in the first place."

"Can't you work at home?"

Bella shook her head and snorted, "I would if I could, but Charlie refuses upgrade his internet connection just because it would make my life easier. Can you believe that he still uses a dial-up connection?"

"I can believe it," Paul laughed with Bella. "This is the same man that refuses to upgrade his cell to something made in the last decade." They were both laughing when Sue came up with their meals and refreshed their drinks. When things were settled and they were alone again Paul said, "Your turn."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but why are you working at the library? The _Forks_ library at that," Bella asked as she mixed her salad a little.  
Paul shrugged, "It started out to be community service, but I ended up liking it."

Bella was about to take a bite of her food but stopped and looked at him. "I don't understand. Your service should have been done on the Rez and not in Forks, I'm sure Billy or Old Quill would have been able to pull some strings. What did you do?"

"You know you have exceeded your one question at a time allotment, right?"

"You cannot just dump something like that without me wanting to know more," Bella said throwing a crouton at him, which he caught in his mouth.

"Fine," he smirked as he chewed. "Seth, Jake and I were asked by Emily to run to the store to pick few things up for her. On our way in we spotted two people arguing just outside the store. It was a male and female, we would not have done anything, but the female looked really frightened and the male was just getting louder and louder. So Jake and I stepped in between the couple while Seth waited on the sidelines incase someone else came up. Of course Jake being Jake he got the job of comforting the girl, who just happened to be Angela, and I got to handle the male, who turns out to Mike Newton from the Outfitting store in town."

"Yeah, I know who they both are," Bella nodded. "I went to school with them, Angela was my main 'normal' friend while Mike did all in his power to get me to date him. So this is where Jake and Ang met then?"  
Paul nodded as he took a bite of one of his burgers, "Yup."

"So, what happened?"

"Well of course Mike didn't like us getting in between the two of them. He tried to push me out of the way to get to Angela, who was in tears with her head buried in Jake shoulder. I could see that Jake was not going to stay in control much longer, so I told him to take Angela into the store and get what Emily needed. I knew that Jake would calm when Angela did, and she would settle when she was away from Mike; that and we still needed to get stuff for Em, it was a win-win thing," Paul shrugged lightly. "At this point someone must of called the station because we could hear the police siren getting closer and closer, or at least Seth and I could. Mike took that time to take a swing at me, and I thought I was in my right to defend myself. So I took a swing. I just had better contact than the other guy did."

"I am betting that is the time that Charlie came onto the scene," Bella snorted.

"Yeah," Paul chuckled. "I would have been able to walk away if it wasn't for the fact that I had no mark on me and Mike had a busted cheek and dislocated jaw. Though I think I should have made points in my favor that I didn't break his jaw or anything. Of course no one saw my logic," Paul snorted.

"Well I am sure that having witnesses to the fact that Mike swung first helped too," Bella said now forgetting about her meal in front of her.  
Paul seeing that she wasn't eating gave her plate a push; when Bella, with a glare sent his way, picked up her fork again he started. "It did, it stopped Mike from pressing charges, but still Charlie didn't like the fact that I hit the kid. Not sure if you knew, but at the time there were teens from the Rez coming into Forks and starting fights with the locals. People were starting to think that Charlie was being too lenient with people from the Rez so he decided to make me an example. Hence the community service working in the library."

"You said that you continued to work there, even though your time is up?"

"I do," Paul said with a shrug as he ate his last fry while flagging down Sue for the bill. "It is not something that is well known but I have a photographic memory along with being rather smart."

"I wasn't trying to insult you," Bella muttered, her eyes falling to the table.

Paul's hands shot out in front of him, one grabbed onto Bella's hands and the other touched her chin lifting her head up and forcing her to look at him again. "I know you weren't," Paul said softly. "I'm sorry about snapping and teasing you earlier, it is a reflex to do so when someone starts questioning my smartitude."

Bella blinked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. She tried to get herself under control, but seeing the look of mock confusion and knowing smirk on Paul's face would set her off again. "Smartitude?" Bella questioned through her lingering giggles, "Is that even a word?"

"Are you insinuating that I," he put his hand to his chest, "would make up a word?"

"Alright mister smartitude, what does it mean," she challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this, a test of my smartitude?" Bella just raised her eyebrow further, waiting. "Fine," Paul gave a dramatic sigh. "Technically it is not in the normal dictionary, but in the Urban world it means highly intelligent; though it also means faking smart with an attitude."

"Which just means it is a made up word that people have started to use in the world so someone made up a definition," Bella smiled as she shook her head lightly. "So because you are smart, working in the library is the right place for you to work."

"Can you think of some place better for someone who likes to read, to work? I would work at a bookstore if I thought I could afford to, or there was one close enough that I could work and still keep up with my other commitments," Paul smiled. "Not only am I getting paid and can read as much as I want; but they are helping me to get a degree online."

"What does the pack think about this?"

"Sam's fine with it, so are the elders. They know that my hours are small, that I don't normally work in the summer."

"Why not," Bella asked as Sue finally brought the bill.

Before Bella could take the slip of paper from Sue's hand Paul snatched it up, read it quickly then handed it back to her with money on top. As Bella opened her mouth to argue about Paul paying he cut her off by answering the question. "Because school is out, so the students needing community service credit for college want to work. I work everyday this week and the next, then for the next it is every other day. After that I don't come back in until school starts again. Which is fine by me; I still get the help with the school so I don't mind."

"I guess that would work," Bella said with a shrug. "After all you wouldn't want to miss any of the lovely bonfires or cookouts."

"Speaking of bonfires," Paul said rising from the booth and moving to stand at Bella's side offering his hand to help her out, "and no this does not count at my question, but are you coming to the bonfire on Friday?"

Bella snorted, "Yeah, Jake has already threaten my life if I try to miss it. I have a feeling that it is going to be a 'welcome home' thing. He said it was going to be something else, just us getting together and having a good time."

"It will be something else alright," Paul said softly to himself as he placed his hand in the small of her back and lead Bella out of the diner. "Are you going to make something to bring?"

"I was thinking about it," she said with a nod. "Sometimes I think you guys only keep me around because you like my baked goods."

"Well, it is an added bonus," Paul chuckled.

"Have a suggestion for what I should make?"

"Your chocolate chocolate chip brownies," Paul said without a pause.

Bella ran through the recipe in her head along with what she knew was in the house. "I think I can swing a few batches," she said after a moment. "Just need to pick a few things up from the store tomorrow."

As they walked in silence, Bella could tell that Paul had something on his mind, but she was willing to let him work things out on his own. She figured that Paul would say something if whatever he was thinking about had anything to do with her, that he would speak in his own time.  
Paul's hand slid into hers as he took a breath before speaking. "I'm going to ask something, and I'm sure you're going to think it is none of my business, but I wish you to answer anyway, okay?"

"Well that prologue fills me with warm and fuzzies," Bella said with a sigh. "Ask your question."

"If you found something that might keep you here, would you stay? Or are you just here because your dad asked for a visit and once you finish your thesis you are leaving and never coming back?"

Bella was taken aback by Paul's question. He was right, it really wasn't any of his business, but for some reason Bella thought he deserved an answer. "When I first came here during high school all I could think about was getting out of here and going somewhere warm. When the Cullen's left, I wanted to leave because of all the memories. Then I met the pack and I realized that I had grown to love it here." Bella paused again making sure she thought about her next words. "If something, other than Charlie, came along and tied me to this area, and I could find something that used my degree, I'd happily stay." Bella knew that this question was not the one Paul really wanted to know. "Now, as for the question that you really wanted to ask. No, I don't think I would feel trapped if I ended up staying here. I have family here and that means the world to me."

"You have family in Florida with your mom," Paul said softly.

"True," Bella nodded, "but it is not the same. Here I can be me. I can act my age or at least closer to it. With my mother I have to be the adult; just like when I was younger. I was the one who made sure the bills were paid, there was food on the table, that she got up for work every day, and I kept her from the more stupid and dangerous stunts. I never got to just be the kid that I should have been. Now with Charlie, I get to be a little more relaxed. Yes, I cook and clean for him but really if push comes to shove he could do it himself without me; whereas my mom cannot.

"Basically I'm like every other normal girl," Bella shrugged as Paul moved to unlock the library door and flick the lights on. "I want a career, family, and ever-lasting love," then Bella snorted at her own thought, "Well, that and a pony or a unicorn; but seeing that my friends are shape-shifting wolves I think I'll stick with the first three."

Paul turned and blink widely at her then doubled over laughing. "God, Bella," he said finally standing straight now that his laughing under control, now only chuckling, his hand coming to wipe the laugh tears from his eyes. "Only you can say something so profound one minute and then follow it with something so... so..."

Bella smiled as he stuttered trying to find the right word, she decided to take pity on him and help him. "Unintelligent? Unsophisticated? Ditzy? Yeah," she shrugged, "it's part of my charm."

"I'm starting to see that," Paul looked down at her and brushed his fingers down her cheek as she started to brush lightly. "And I cannot wait to learn and see more." His fingers continued to trail down her face, along her jaw to her chin.

It seemed that whatever power that was mystically drawing Bella to Paul was going the same thing to him. An unknown force was pulling Bella closer, her lips just inches from Paul's, his breath washing over her face. Slowly, ever so slowly Paul moved to close the distance between them. His lips just grazed hers when the library door was flung open and two small loud kids came running in, a parent following with a fond smile trying to shush them.

The moment was over and Paul quickly separated from Bella, putting at least four steps between them. He swallowed thickly as he shook his head. "Go sit down and I will bring your stuff out in a minute."

"Yeah, okay," Bella said softly with a quick nod.

Bella moved toward the table she used earlier, her eyes watching her steps. She didn't want to look up and see anyone watching her, to know that she was struggling with herself. This was not like this, she was always more conservative with men. She never was so forward with anyone. Yes, Bella had relationships before. Yes, some of them were sexual. But it took her months before she trusted someone to even touch her.

And yet here Bella was letting someone that she just met again to hold her hand, to touch her face and _almost_ kiss her. In Bella's defense she did know Paul, but not well; at least not yet. But there was something that pulled her to him. She didn't know what it was, or if she wanted to fight it. She watched Paul move about his desk, turning on the computer, checking messages on the phone, answering a quick question from someone that walked in, but every few seconds Paul's eyes would lift and catch hers.

Once Paul brought Bella her bag and computer she had hoped she would be able to focus on her work; but she couldn't. The ache was back, but now it wasn't something she could push into the back of her mind. Then there was Paul. Every time he found a reason to, she would find him standing near her. Always there was a reason, putting a book away, cleaning off a table, helping someone find something but he was there. When he was there, he found a way to touch her. His hand brushing her back as he walked by, brushing her arm when he bent down to pick up a dropped pencil, running fingers quickly through her hair as he placed a glass of water next to her computer. Everything was so innocent on the outside, but on the inside it set Bella on fire each and every simple touch, and it was driving her mad.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before the library closed when Paul crouched to the side of Bella, brushed the hair from her shoulder and whisper, "I'm about to shut down for the night, you might want to start packing it in."

"I didn't even realize how late it had gotten," Bella said looking around that the large clock on the wall. "Sorry, I'll be quick."

"No worries," Paul said with an easy smile. As he stood he brushed his cheek up and down Bella's arm a few time before saying, "Gives me a reason to walk you to your truck." Bella gaped up at him as he smiled and walked away. When he turned around and winked at her Bella could not help the smile. There was definitely something happening between them. She didn't know what it was but Bella was really starting to like it.

With a shake of her head, Bella started to save her work along with sending her updated word-count to her advisor's email, before shutting things down and packing up. Bella liked working with her advisor as they had worked out a pretty good system. Bella would send what she worked on Monday thru Wednesday at the end of the day Wednesday, by Friday her list of correction and notes would be in Bella's email inbox. Bella then would work through everything during the weekend and resend everything corrected on Monday morning, then start the process all over again. Of course Bella's last few days trying to find somewhere to work had put a damper on her work, but today Bella made up for it. Not only did she make her allotted word-count but she had a good start for next week.

"You know," Bella said walking to Paul who was waiting by the door for her, "you never did tell me what degree _you _were working on?"

Paul gave her a large smile as he ushered her out the door and started to lock it behind them, "You're going to laugh, but I am also doing Psychology."

"Seriously," Bella asked. "Why?"

"Why does anyone get into that field," Paul answered with a shrug. "I wanted to help kids that were in the same situation that I was in. I keep thinking that if someone would have been there for me when my mom left or when my dad took his anger out on me things would be different. Maybe if I had someone I could go to in the first place then maybe I wouldn't have lashed out to anyone who tried to help me later," he finished softly. Slowly Paul reached out and using just the tips of his fingers he lifted Bella's chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you."

"It's okay," Bella shook her head, "I understood to a point, you were dealing with shit."

"Still," Paul started as he walked next to her toward her truck.

"Still nothing," Bella said with another shake of her head. "Honestly I was messed up too. It didn't help that our first meeting was you, Jared and Sam finding me in the forest, not that I knew it at the time. Nor did it help that for months I was too hung up on _them_ to see past at what I was missing. As soon as I started truly coming back to myself, I fled."

"What?"

"I was starting to see a pattern," Bella said sadly. "At first I was Edward's Bella, then I was Broken Bella, then as I was getting better I became The Pack's Bella. I needed to find myself, to just be Bella and not be linked with anything to measure my self-worth. So I left and through school and self reflection, I found myself. I'm stronger now and know that I will not overshadowed again, no matter what, or who, I get linked to."

"That's good to know," he nodded as Bella opened the door and put her bag on the seat. Before she could get in Paul spun her around and pinned her between him and the side of the truck.

"Paul?"

Paul moved forward, his body firmly pressed against Bella, one hand on truck, the other cupping the back of Bella's neck. "Are you open to what's in front of you now?" Bella instinctively licked her suddenly dry lips and gave a jerky nod. "Good," he said before crashing his lips to hers.

The moment that their lips met the electricity flared stronger and more powerful than ever before. Bella had kissed before, but this kiss was different. Paul was taking no prisoners; this was not sweet and subtle, but full of passion and promises. As their lips moved together as one Bella's body melted into his, the only thing keeping her upright was Paul's body holding her against the side of her truck. Taking things one step further, Paul gently ran his tongue along Bella's bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter, she gladly opened and deepened their kiss. At first their tongues battled for dominance, but Bella knew that giving Paul control over the kiss would make it so much better and she was right.

Eventually Bella pulled her lips from his, the need to breath was too great. As she gasped for breath Paul's mouth never left her skin. His lips made a trail from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw to the pulse point of her neck, then back up to her ear. "I have waited all day to do that," he whispered in her ear before kissing the shell.

"Wow," Bella said still trying to get her breathing under control. "If that was a thought out kiss, what are your spur of the moment kisses li-" Paul cut her off, his lips hard against hers again.

"How was that," Paul asked as he pulled away, his eyes sparkling with mischief and his grin large.

"Good," Bella nodded quickly, "really good."

* * *

Working at the library on Thursday was intense to say the least, with Paul's incessant need to touch Bella almost every half an hour and Bella's need to let him. The pain was almost non-existent with Paul so near. Somewhere in the back of her mind Bella knew she was missing something; that there was something she needed to remember, but couldn't. As Bella worked on her thesis, she tried to work it out. She tried to watch Paul, hoping he would be able to help, she could see that he knew something; but he wasn't telling her anything.

Friday was even harder than Thursday. Paul seemed more agitated once he knew that Bella was not going to spend the entire day at the library. She needed to make those chocolate chocolate chip brownies that he requested. When she came into the library Bella started to make way to her 'normal' table, but as soon as Paul found out she was leaving after lunch he steered her to the table closest to his desk. At least between the random touches on Thursday Bella was able to get some work done, but on Friday Bella was only able to get her corrections done.

As soon as Bella made it home from the store with the last ingredients for her baked goods the phone started to ring. First it was Paul making sure she got home okay. Bella did her best not to make a joke about evils of grocery shopping, but it was very hard. Second it was Jake making sure she was really coming to the bonfire. Then Emily called to see what Bella was making, to see if she could pick up some ice cream on her way out. That and to remind Bella to come straight to her house, that the boys would carry things down to the beach. Charlie called to say he was working late, obviously he forgot Bella wasn't going to be home. With a promise to stay on the rez if it got too late Bella was able to get back to her baking.

Bella gave a deep sigh as she pulled closer to Emily and Sam's house, it was more of her home in those last few months before Bella left then her actual home was. Being with Emily for a few hours was more soul healing than anything Bella had ever found. Bella could already feel the calming, healing, and loving mental and emotional bond as soon as she shut the truck off in front of the house.

"Bella's here," was chorused through the house as she opened the driver's door. Bella's feet never made it to the ground as she was swept into a tight hug, her face pressed to an unknown male chest.

"Can't... breath," she gasped into the male chest still holding her, "need... air." There was a sudden growl from behind her and Bella was released, would have fallen on her ass if not for another pair of arms that caught her.

"You alright, Bella," came the voice of the the owner of the arms.

Bella nodded as Paul released her once he was sure that she was steady. "Fine,"  
she smiled up at him. "You know me, can't call it a day without meeting the ground in some way." There were chuckles all around her.

There was a door slam and Bella turned her head in time to see a form moving fast toward the wall of boys blocking Bella and the house. "Move out of my way, or so help me God there will be no blueberry muffins in the morning," it said pushing and shoving the guys out of the way. The boys parted like the red sea to let the speaker through. Both Paul and Bella looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Paul released Bella just in time for the form to launch herself at Bella. Thank God that Paul was fast, he was the only thing that kept Bella upright.

"God Emily," Bella continued to giggle in the other woman's ear, "that was the worst possible threat ever!"

"It worked, didn't it," Emily said with a wide smile as she held Bella out at arms length and looked her up and down. "You look good." Bella was about to answer when she continued, "Don't you EVER stay away that long again, you hear?"

Bella looked down to her feet, "I know," she muttered.

"Not that I expect that you would want to leave, now that things have changed," Emily said more to herself than anyone else. Bella was about to ask what she meant, but was cut off by a cough from behind her. She turned in time to see Paul give Emily a quick shake of his head.

"What's going o-" Bella started as she turned to look back at Emily then to Paul.

"Boys," Emily started cutting Bella off, "please don't tell me that not one of you has taken in Bella's things into the house. You know she made brownies and brought Ice cream." At the mention of food there was a rush of activity. By the time things settled again, Bella and her food items were inside the house, the ice cream in the freezer, and Bella was sitting at the table with a soda.

Bella normally would be up helping Emily finish last few things for the bonfire, but today all she wanted to do was watch Emily. Bella was sure something was going on, something that involved her but no one was telling her anything. So she watched. As she watched Bella caught Emily trying to sneak glances at Bella. It wasn't the looks that bothered Bella, it was the fact that Emily seemed to know what was going on, and just like Paul, she wouldn't say anything.

Finally Bella had enough. "Emily," Bella said calmly, "would you please tell me what is going on? Paul, and now you, have been acting odd and I'm sick of being left out of the loop."

"I'm sorry," Emily said with a sigh and a shake of her head as she leaned against her counter, "it is not up to me to tell you what is going on."

"Then who the hell is," Bella snapped.

"I am," came Paul's voice from the porch door. "Sorry Em, didn't mean to put you in the middle," he said nodding toward Emily before looking back to Bella. "Come and walk with me down to the beach and the start up of the bonfire?"

"You _will _tell me what's going on," demanded Bella standing from her seat.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers, his hand outstretched toward her, "It's time that I did."

"Alright," she said taking his hand and let him pull her from the house.

They started down the well-worn path leading to the beach hand in hand. Bella stayed silent and let Paul choose to start the conversation. It was a few minutes before Paul opened up.

"In all your talks with the others," Paul started softy, "has anyone told you what an 'Imprint' is?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. She had heard the term maybe once or twice but didn't have enough information to know what it was or for it to register. "I have heard of it," Bella nodded, "but I don't understand it."

Paul sighed before starting again. "An Imprint is the way the wolf finds it mate. The moment the wolf sees his imprint, there is nothing else that holds the man and wolf to the world but her. The need to be with the Imprint, the need to touch, to know she is safe, that she is alright is all that matters. It is the only thing that we have found that overrides the Alpha order." Paul paused for a moment, his eyes watching Bella closely.

"The Imprint Bond does not just affect the wolf, but it also changes the girl too. Take Emily, Sam and Leah for example. Sam and Leah were in love, they were planning on leaving for school and living together; they were talking about marriage. Then Sam phased and everything changed. You know that Sam couldn't tell Leah, he couldn't see her," Bella nodded, she had heard the story from Jake. "One day he ran into Emily and the rest is history. They didn't know each other, Emily actually didn't like Sam for what he had done to Leah. But the Bond changed that. They tried to fight it, which is what lead to Em getting hurt, but the need is to strong."

Paul had given Bella many things to think about. To know that there was a reason for what was going on between them. To know that it was okay to want to touch him all the time. To know that it was okay to let Paul touch her. The one thing that bothered Bella was that it sounded like the wolf and man had no choice but to love the imprint. Bella had always had some sort of attraction to Paul, it might have been the reason she tried so hard to know him before.

"I'm sorry," Bella said softly.

Paul stopped them, his hand came and lifted Bella's chin so he could look into her eyes, "Why? Why are you sorry?"

"You got your choices taken from you. You are linked to me but you had no choice. You are forced to love me."

"I'm not forced to do anything," Paul said with a snort.

"But you said," Bella started.

Paul shook his head, his eyes still boring into hers. "All the imprint does is let me see what is right in front of me, to see what I should have seen before." Bella blinked up him, her eyes wide. "I saw the way you make sure that everyone has something to eat before you sit down to eat. The way you curl your hair with your left index finger when you are reading. How you bite your bottom lip when you are nervous. How you chew on the side of your thumb when you are deep in thought. How you blush for almost anything, and how absolutely beautiful you are when you do. I see how I can't seem to keep my eyes off you, how your every movement captivates me. I see how I cannot keep my hands off you, how I need to run my hands over your arm, brush your hair off your shoulder or out of your eyes. I see how wonderful it is to have your lips on mine, your body tight against mine."

"Really," Bella asked slightly stunned.

"Oh, Babe, you have no idea," his head leaning slowly down to Bella. "Want another example of how good it can be," his lips just ghosting over hers. Bella stood on her tiptoes and closed the distance.

When they finally pulled apart from one another Bella asked, "So this is why you asked me about wanting to stay here?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded, "I wanted to tell you then, but I wasn't sure how you would take it." They just stood there for a moment just basking in being together. Their moment was broken when Bella suddenly snorted and started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Well," she continued to giggle as she lead them down the path, "seeing as I got the ever-lasting love thing, I was wondering if that Unicorn might be coming my way anytime soon?"

"Why would you want a Unicorn when you already have a wolf," Paul asked his arms snaking around her waist and kissing Bella's neck.

"You're right," Bella sighed and melted into his arm. "The Wolf is so much better."

"And I always will be," he said into her neck, kissing her again before scooping Bella up into his arm and walked to the other waiting wolves.

* * *

**And for those that didn't think I could stay under 10,000 words, I would like to point out that before the author notes on top and bottom I am at 9,967 words!**


End file.
